


Merlin's Adventure with the Troll

by crazy_v



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Rewrite, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_v/pseuds/crazy_v
Summary: Rewrite of the troll episode. Arthur is smart, he cares and also knows the truth about Merlin.Established Merthur.Short fluffy ficlet.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Merlin's Adventure with the Troll

Arthur was going through the speech he had to deliver during his father's wedding with Merlin fast asleep across his lap with his head resting on Arthur's shoulder. 

Arthur moves a little in his chair to ink his quill and make a few changes when Merlin mumbles something under his breath, still fast asleep. 

Arthur uses his other hand to caress Merlin's hair and shush him back to sleep. Last night both of them had been awake arguing and then having sex. While Arthur got the privilege to sleep till noon, Merlin had to wake up before dawn to attend to his duties. Hence now - late in the afternoon - Arthur had forced Merlin for a nap least he got more cranky. 

As Arthur was penning down some changes - someone tried to open his chamber doors and when they found it locked - they knocked it loudly forcing Merlin awake and blinking at Arthur in confusion Soon Leon's voice came through the other end of the door. "Sire - open the door. Is your servant with you? He is suspected of treason." 

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other in shock for a moment, before Arthur pushed Merlin up. "What have you done now? Go fast - use your magic and disappear."

"I haven't done anything! And I do not know the spell for that." Merlin said as he ran out from the antechamber.

"Sire!" Leon's voice came again. 

"Coming - " Arthur says as he opens the door. "What happened?"

"Lady Catherine has said that Merlin was caught stealing her sigil the previous night. And we found it in his chambers. The king has commanded for him to be executed."

"What? Merlin wouldn't do that. And this is Camelot - surely there must be a fair trial!"

"I am sorry sire. But do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Yes. I had sent him to the stables to tend to the horses." Arthur says and leads the guards out. 

-

"They do not know what you look like. So you will be safe here." Alice says as she brings a bowl of soup for Merlin. 

Alice, now an elderly women, was Arthur's nursemaid who had looked after the boy for more than 10 years. Arthur made it a point to check up on Alice once every few months and last time had brought Merlin with him. 

"Thank you Alice. This really means a lot to me." Merlin says as he drinks from his bowl. 

Just then Jason, Alice's husband comes in the house with urgency in his step. 

"Alice! Alice! You need to leave immediately!"

"What? Jason tell me what happened."

Jason looks at Alice and then notices Merlin sitting in his house. "Merlin! You need to help us. The king has ordered us to pay taxes or be publically flogged. Why would he suddenly do that? We do not have that kind of money. What should we do?" 

Merlin sighs. "The king is enchanted. It is his wife's doing."

"And you were about to expose her? Which is why she is trying to get rid of you." Alice supplies and Merlin nods. 

"Couldn't you break her enchantment?" Jason asks.   
"It's not that simple. I tried a couple of things which did not work. I am still trying to find a solution for it — however, in the meantime, I can protect you. The guards will not come to you as long as you stay in the house." Merlin looked at Alice and Jason for acknowledgement before whispering a spell which repelled anyone with ill intentions. 

The next day, the three of them were waiting in the house to ensure the guards do not come to them. 

What alerted Merlin was a man crying for help. He quickly made his way to Jason's kitchen window and peeked out to see the guards hitting a man for taxes. 

Merlin is about to use his magic to save the man when he hears Arthur's voice ordering the guards to give back the money and disobey the king. Merlin had never been so proud. 

As soon as the guards leave, Merlin tells Alice and Jason that it is safe to go out - however if anything troubles them then to return to their homes for safety. They exchange goodbyes and soon Merlin makes his way around Camelot. 

Merlin is on his way to the castle when someone pulls him in the tavern's back alley. 

Merlin is about to blast the person away when he sees who it is. "You idiot why are you roaming Camelot like a free man?" the person says

"Because then no one suspects man who walks freely- What are you doing here?"

Arthur looks at Merlin for a few seconds before cupping his face. "I was worried about you." he pulls in Merlin for a hug and kisses the back of his head. After a minute he pulls away to place a light kiss on Merlin's lips. 

"I saw what you did today. I am so proud of you Arthur." Merlin says with a small smile however Arthur looks away in embarassment. "My father - I never thought his wife could influence him so much." 

"He is enchanted Arthur." Merlin says. 

"What? Merlin not everything is related to Magic."

"Arthur - I know your father - he would never take money from the poor. He has never done it."

"What now? Are you saying he is too good of a man to do it?"

"No, Arthur. He is too prideful to do such a thing."

On hearing these words Arthur nods at Merlin. "Maybe you are right. Still we need to find a way to stop this." 

"And we will. I won't rest unless the troll is exposed." Merlin says as he steps away from Arthur to continue his task. 

"Merlin." Arthur calls out, "please be careful." Merlin nods before walking away.

Merlin soon finds out about the potion lady Catherine had been using and with the help of Gaius he is able to replace it with a fake. 

"It's done!" Merlin says as he comes in Gaius' rooms only to find him looking upset. "What happened?"

"Uther has disinherited his son."   
\- 

Merlin quietly makes his way towards Arthur's room and finds him speaking with Gwen about something. When he looks at Merlin - Merlin notices the pain Arthur is trying to hide. 

"My! Merlin you are alright! I thought you were headed to the northern borders." Gwen says as she clutches his arm. "What are you doing here! It isn't safe!"

"Northern borders?" Merlin asks. He had no idea from where they got that intel. 

"Yes. A scout saw you headed there last evening." As soon as Gwen says it, Merlin realises that it was Arthur's doing. However before he could say anything, Arthur turns to Gwen and dismisses her, "Thank you Gwen. That would be all." 

Gwen quirks her brows but leaves after that. Merlin tugs Arthur on the bed and sits next to him. 

"So you've heard what my father did."

"Yes. It's the troll. She is controlling your father. I am just not sure how."

"She is like the worst step mother ever." Arthur says to which Merlin snorts. 

"I was successful to replace her potion with a fake. Soon you will see her real identity. And don't worry about Uther. I will ask the great dragon-"

"He won't help. He wants my father dead." Arthur shakes his head. 

"Yes. But he disinherited you. That's his worst nightmare. Let me take care of it please. Give me a day's time." Merlin says squeezing Arthur's knees.

Arthur takes his hand and tugs him closer for a kiss when Merlin pushes him away. "What the hell, Merlin!" 

"Trust me you don't want to kiss me now. I have just tasted a few potions-" Merlin is interrupted by Arthur grabbing his face and kissing him. As soon as he slides his tongue against Merlin's he pulls back and starts spitting. 

"That taste is so horrid! Don't you dare say 'I told you so'!"

-

"I just don't understand. I thought after exposing her real face Uther's spell would break! I asked the Dragon he says the only solution is for Uther to cry tears of remorse. Which would never happen." Merlin ranted at Gaius while pacing the room. 

"There is a way Merlin. Uther must see Arthur die."

"What?"

"Well not for real of course. I have a potion for that - wait." Gaius says as he walks to a shelf and rummages around before coming to Merlin with two flasks. 

"This one potion is made of hemlock extract which is used to reduce the heartbeat and breathing."

"But isn't hemlock deadly?" Merlin asked. 

"Yes it is - however it is very mild and would allow the person to stay alive for about 30 minutes. However this is a elderberry potion with unicorn tears. One drop of this and the effects of the poison would go away."

"Okay. Let's try it on a rat first." Merlin says as he walked to a the end of the room where there was a rat in a cage and tested both the potions. 

"This works. Just need to ensure that we get the antidote in time."

\--

Merlin was a crying mess that evening. After Arthur had successfully killed the troll and her servant, Merlin could not meet his eyes. 

While a few guards and servants cleared the mess around the room after the fight, Arthur had drawn the curtains of his inner chambers and tugged Merlin inside with him. 

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked in a hushed voice - mindful of the people inside his chambers. 

Merlin just shook his head and tried to go out. 

"Merlin." Arthur said with finality as he grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He then held Merlin's chin with his other hand and forced him to look at Arthur. 

As soon as their eyes met, tears rolled down Merlin's cheeks. "I almost lost you. The antidote - I - You could have died."

Arthur cupped Merlin's face with both his hands and wiped his tears. "I am alright Merlin. And even if I had died, I would have definitely come back to haunt you." 

Merlin smiled at that, "Yes. There is just no getting rid of you."

"Yes. However you have shown true courage. And for that I would like to reward you with half a day off from your duties."

"Are you serious! Arthur, I deserve at least a day, if not two!" 

"Half a day is all you are going to get Merlin. Now whatever are we gonna do during that break?"

"We?" Merlin says as he pushes Arthur to the bed, "are just gonna sleep." Merlin quickly removes his shoes before tucking himself under the blankets and falling asleep immediately. 

"Prat." Arthur mutters as he shakes his head fondly and follows suit. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this ficlet. Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
